Blood equipment
.]] '''Blood Equipment' is a recurring set of equipment in the Final Fantasy series, which most of the time focuses on draining the HP of its target and restoring the HP of the wielder, much like the Drain spell. In some games, there exists an MP-variant of the weapon that acts similarly to the spell Osmose, though it appears much more rarely compared to Blood Equipment. When a piece of Blood Equipment exists as armor it is most often as the Ensanguined Shield, which usually has excellent defenses but penalizes the user's stats in other ways. Blood Equipment has appeared since Final Fantasy II, with the appearance of the most common piece of Blood Equipment, the Blood Sword. The Blood Lance appears the most alongside the Blood Sword. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III The Blood Lance has an attack power of 95, and is found in the Temple of Time. Final Fantasy IV The Blood Lance is a lance that can be equipped by Kain that is found in Eblan Castle. It has an Attack Power of 88, but decreases accuracy by 28 and lowers Strength, Agility, Intelligence, Spirit, and Stamina by 10. It drains the HP of the target when they are attacked. If used on undead enemies the enemy will be healed and the user will take damage. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Blood Lance is found in the Subterrane, and it has the same stats as it possessed in ''Final Fantasy IV. The Blood Harp is found within the game's code, a weapon for Edward that didn't make it to the final version of the game. It cannot be equipped normally, requiring a direct hack to the game. It has the same effect as the other blood weapons, draining the target's HP. ''Final Fantasy V The Hematic Shield is a dummied out shield that is found within the game's code. The Hematic Shield can be used if the player uses a cheating device to acquire it. This shield would have fit in neatly with the Bone Mail, Thornlet, and the Cursed Ring, as it shares the combination of having high stats but a status or HP-based drawback. It would have also shared its annoyance of being auto-equipped all the time. Final Fantasy IX The Blood Sword appears in Final Fantasy IX. It is a Shadow-elemental sword wielded by Steiner which teaches the Darkside ability. The Blood Sword has 24 Attack, and heals Steiner for the amount of damage dealt, though it damages Steiner and heals the enemy if he is fighting undead. The sword can be stolen from Tiamat or purchased in Disc 2 from Queen Stella. Final Fantasy XI Alchemists can synthesize similar high level weapons that have an HP draining characteristic, including the Bloody Sword, Bloody Rapier, and Bloody Blade, and their High Quality counterparts, the Carnage Sword, Carnage Rapier, and Carnage Blade. The Bloody Sword is a knight sword, the Bloody Rapier is a rapier, and the Bloody Blade is a scimitar. The Bloody Spear also appears. Final Fantasy XII The Ensanguined Shield is the most powerful shield in the game, requiring its own license worth 90 LP to equip. It has an Evade of 90, far above any other shield, but inflicts Sap, Slow and Poison on the user. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Blood Lance is a weapon for Llyud that absorbs HP on hit. It has an Attack and Magick Attack of 80, and an attack speed of 40. It can be bought in the shop in Chapter 8 for 3,600 gil and also crafted through the Dragon's Devices Recipe Book. Final Fantasy Tactics The Bloodstring Harp has an attack power of 13, and cost 10000 Gil. It can be bought in many Outfitters starting from Chapter 3. It acts the same way as the Blood Sword, it drains HP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Blood Strings is a weapon for the Animist and Beastmaster jobs, which teaches Friend for 300 AP to the Animist and Tonberry for 200 AP to the Beastmaster. It has an attack of 22 and 1 Evasion. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Ensanguined Shield is the second most-powerful shield in the game. It increases evasion by 15 and halves Dark-elemental damage, but bears a weakness to fire. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Bloody Ring grants 10% of damage inflicted by a normal attack as HP. It is dropped from the Vampire Bat and Blood Bat. Bravely Default: Where The Fairy Flies Final Fantasy Dimensions The Blood Lance has an attack power of 101 and a hit rate of 20. It is Wind-elemental and drains the HP from enemies upon attacking. Dissidia Final Fantasy Firion's EX Mode transforms his equipment into Blood Weapons, turning them all red, black and orange. As an effect of the weapons, Firion will be healed an equivalent amount of HP when he damages an opponent's HP. The Ensanguined Shield is a Level 99 shield that increases DEF by 73, lowers HP by 95% upon entering battle, and lowers initial Bravery by 100%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Firion's EX Mode returns with the same function. The Ensanguined Shield is now a Level 100 shield but has the same stats otherwise. The Sanguine Shield, Blood Helm and Blood Armor appear as level 100 equipment. The Sanguine Shield provides +73 Defense, the Blood Helm provides +1 Defense and +290 Bravery, and the Blood Armor provides +2973 HP. Together with the Blood Sword, they make the Succubus's Soul Combination set, which allows the wearer to recover 20% HP dealt when dealing HP damage. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Blood Lance is present in this game. Final Fantasy All the Bravest There are two pieces of blood equipment in the game: Blood Sword and Blood Lance. Gallery